How To Be An Adult
by ValkyrieMetherlance
Summary: I didn't even know what I was doing. All I knew was that I needed more of it. 2P!Sea x Sea! SMUT, RATED M FOR A REASON. SHOTA, OOC, YAOI.


**A/N: Bonjour people~ So erm…. I recently had an obsession with the pairing 2P!Sea x Sea… Don't ask how… I just do… o-e Well… I guess it's because I was RPing and the pairing somehow popped up… This will be majorly OOC… I'm positive… But eh… Feel free to read it.. I don't expect anything actually… O-O If you are reading it, I hope you enjoy~ I suck at smut scenes just to warn you~!**

**Sealand = Peter Kirkland**  
**2P! Sealand = Ollie Kirkland**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR HETALIA IN GENERAL. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. *w***

* * *

SEALAND'S POV

I had a strange urge to cook something today. No, I don't burn everything I cook like England. It felt like a nice day to cook something today, so I did. I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet, looking through the cook books. I found one that perked my interest, and took it out, flipping through the pages.

"Hmm… Black Forest cake… No… Chocolate Mousse…. No…. Strawberry Marble Cheesecake… That's it!" I said. I quickly started gathering the ingredients to make it.

~MINI TIME SKIP~

I was just finishing making the strawberry cream when I felt someone grab my waist, turn me around, and pin me down on the counter. I squeezed my eyes shut from the force, and opened them again, looking up at the person who pinned me. He was wearing a smug smirk on his face that was so similar to mine.

"O-OLLIE?!" I yelled in surprise. His appearance was so sudden I stuttered.

He grinned that annoying grin of his again. "Hey brat. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

I glared at him. "So what? Let go of me, I'm cooking." I tugged at the hands that were pinning my wrists down, but it was no use. His grip was iron strong.

His grin grew to a smirk. "I don't think so…." He moved my wrists so that he was pinning me down with one hand, making his other free. He started to pop the buttons off my shirt. I widened my eyes.

"W-What in the bloody hells are you doing?! Let me go!" I tried to pull my wrists free again, but it was in vain once again.

"How about a no~?" he said in a sing-song voice. He continued popping the buttons off, until he reached the end. After he popped the last button, he ripped my entire shirt off me. I blushed from being so exposed.

"O-Ollie… W-What are you doing..?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He smirked once again, and chuckled, before saying, "I'm going to teach you how to be an adult~!" He then tore my pants and boxers off me, leaving me completely naked. I blushed even brighter.

"H-How in the bloody hells is this 'teaching me how to be an adult?!'" I yelled. This was absolutely preposterous. How is being naked considered being an adult?!

He giggles. Bloody giggled. "You see… Adults… do this thing called 'sex,' and it's really fun~!" he said in a suspiciously happy voice.

I blinked, and said, "Fun? I wanna try!"

He smirked once again, and took off his boxers and pants halfway, revealing his willy that was slightly stiff. I blushed as red as a tomato. He leaned down and whispered, "Well then~ let's start the game!" He then started to push in to my arse, and I felt like I was being split into two.

"AAHHH!" I screamed. There was so much pain, I felt like I could die from it. He continued pushing it in, and leaned down to cover my mouth with his. This stifled the sound, and I felt him push his tongue into my mouth, and running it around the edges of it. I felt tears prickle in my eyes, but I tried pushing back at his tongue, loving the feeling of it. I let out a very strange sound while our lips were still connected.

I felt him smirk, and pull away. "That's a nice sound… Moan some more for me…" he said. Somehow, the way he said it sent shivers down my spine, but not from fear. I blushed some more, and I noticed he had pushed himself all the way in while we were kissing. I felt his stiff willy deep inside my arse, and it was burning hot. I whimpered from the feeling.

"Relax and it will feel better…" he whispered. I half-heartedly glared at him, since I was too focused on the pain to fully glare at him.

"What part of this is fun?!" I accused him. He chuckled.

"If you relax, it'll all feel better after~" he sang. I pouted, and focused on my breathing, slowing inhaling and exhaling, relaxing my mind and body. I slowly felt the pain dull, until it only stung a bit. He grinned, and pulled out a bit, then pushed himself back in. This time, he hit a different spot. A spot that made me see white.

"AHHH!" I screamed again. But this time, it felt really really good. I rocked my hips against him, wanting to feel it again. He smirked, and pulled out all the way, thrusting back in quickly, hitting the same spot. I screamed again.

"AAAAHHH! OLLIE! D-Don't –Ah! Stop!" I yelled. I didn't even know what I was doing. All I knew was that I needed more of that feeling. It was as if I would die if I didn't.

"I never said I was going to~" he said, and he continued pulling out and thrusting into me repeatedly, each time a little more sharp and rough.

I screamed and moaned like never before. I started pushing my hips forward to meet his thrusts, and drool starting dripping from my open mouth. I didn't care if other people heard me. Hell, I didn't think about anything but the sensation that was going through my entire body right now. I felt something stir in my stomach, and saw some transparent liquid leak out from the tip of my stiff willy. I didn't know what it was, and didn't pay attention to it. I felt really close to bursting, but I needed something more. Ollie then released my wrists, and he wrapped his hand around my willy, stroking it at a fast pace. This combined with the thrusts was too much. I screamed and white splotches of some sort of liquid erupted from the tip of my willy. My vision went white, and I felt like I was in Heaven. I heard Ollie grunt, and my stomach felt really warm. I saw trails of the same colored liquid flow from my arse. It felt really sticky, but I was too tired to move. My eyes slid close, and I only remembered hearing one thing before fainting.

"And that's how you be an adult, Peter~" Ollie said, with cockiness evident in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: Holy mother of…. What did I just write… O_O I don't even know… All I know is I was fangirling over this the entire time. Yup, I'm obsessed with it. =w= I have tainted the innocence of Sea… Forgive me… *bows* But either way.. This is my first official smut scene (that I posted online…) and I have it include Sea… Yeah. I'm a pervert. =w= Either way… Tell me how you think okay~? I needa know how I'm doing with this! If any of you guys read my other fanfics and are reading this one, I thank you for all your support. *curtsies* I hope you all enjoyed it by the way~ ValkyrieMetherlance, checking out~!**


End file.
